Shadow of Tengu
by D-Boy Wheeler
Summary: A Tiny ToonsAnimaniacsSonic the Hedgehog crossover. When the evil Shogun Tengu threatens Acme Acres, three teams join forces to battle this villain. Please R


Shadow of Tengu

By Danny "D-Boy" Wheeler

Tiny Toons and Animaniacs © WB

Sonic and related characters © Sega/Archie/DiC

Dragonball Z and related topics © Akira Toriyama

Starring:

Kath Soucie as Fifi

Gail Matthius as Shirley

Joe Alaskey as Plucky

Charles Adler as Buster

Daniel Wheeler as D-Boy Whitewulf

Jaleel White as Sonic

Kath Soucie as Sally

Megumi Hayashibara as Ryoko

Kyle Hebert as Kendo

Noriyuki "Pat" Morita as Arashi

Usako Kononoe as Rina

Jackie Chan as Yoshinori

Tress MacNeille as Hello Nurse

Julie Brown as Minerva Mink

Rob Paulsen as Dr. Scratchensniff

Rob Paulsen as Yakko

Jess Harnell as Wakko

James Avery (assuming he's still alive) as Shogun Tengu

Chapter 1: Summer Sports Fun

            It was summer; a year after the Tiny Toons and some friends brought Fifi back from the dead (when Fifi was killed by powerful villain).  Fifi got to get to know her newfound friends the Gekishuu twins, Kendo and Ryoko.  Fifi also brought along all her other friends.  The gang met the twins at their Japanese architecture house.  With the twins was their uncle, Arashi Gekishuu.  Since the twins' parents died a few years ago at the hands of the merciless Shogun Tengu, their father's brother Arashi took them into his care.  "Watashi-tachi no uchi yōkoso­", said Ryoko.  She was subtitled [Welcome to our home.]  The other toons nodded, since they knew that Ryoko could only read, write, and understand English, but can barely speak it herself.  Kendo and Arashi, however, are fluent in both English and Japanese.

            Arashi said, "I see you've met my nephew Kendo and my niece Ryoko.  They are honored to meet you."  Babs said, "Yeah, it's great to meet new faces in Acme Acres."  Fifi said, "And I 'ave learned zome of ze Japanese language moi-self!  Eet ees an honair to meet such great friends."  "Arigato," replied Ryoko.  Though the reply's meaning was evident, she was nevertheless subtitled [Thank you].  Buster then said, "Hey, you got any carrot sushi?"  Everyone laughed.  Kendo said, "I can make some, if you would like!"  Shirley said, "And, like, Ryoko got to be an honorary cheerleader.  Even though it's, like, summer, er sum junk, we're having a game for, like the fun of it.  We'd like to see what Ryoko could do."  Arashi replied, "Now that you mention it, I should sign up to be a faculty member."  Ryoko said, "Arigato.  Atashi wa anata no chiimu no tameni yorukonde genkikidzukimasu." [Thank you.  I would gladly cheer for your team.]

            The game soon arrived, and once more, Acme Looniversity was up against their old rivals, Perfecto Prep.  It was a soccer match this time.  Besides Babs, Shirley, and Fifi, Ryoko was also cheering them on.  During half time, she got to sing for them another anime song, and danced as she did so.

[Danny's note: Unlike JAM, I don't know how to insert actions into song lyrics without really butchering it, so I'll leave it up to the readers to imagine the dance.]

The song went something like this:

ME magurushii jikan no mure ga

Hashiri nukeru machi wa sabanna

Kawaru ga waru syuuru na nyuusu

Asu ni nareba, dare mo wasureteru

Ikiteiru ima, ikiteiru

Sonna naka de nani ka motome

Mogaku you ni nukedasu you ni

Kono chikara o tameshite mitakute

Kitto doko ka ni "kotae" aru

Umarete kita kotae ga

Hito wa mina, sore o motome

Yarusenai nogasenai yume ni mukau no

Kizutsuku koto wa kowakunai dakedo keshite tsuyokunai

Tada, nani mo shinai mama de kuyandari wa shitakunai

Here we go! go! Hashiri tsudzukeru dare ni mo tomerare wa shinai

Mirai no jibun e to Give a reason for life todo ketai

Hakari shirenai ookina yamiga

Oto o tatete mukatte kitte mo

Asa ga kireba dareka ga Ireba

Kokoro ni aru zetsubou wakeseru

Motto tsuyoku IMEEJI shite 

Hohoenderu jibuno

Shinjiteru omoi, sore ga

Nani yori mo dare yori mo yumeni chikadzuku

GOORU ni mo tare tarishinai tadoe, Tadoritsuitatte

Atarashii yume ga kitto watashi no se naka osu kara

Here we go! go! Hashiri tsudzukeru darenimo tomerare wa shinai

Mirai no jibun e to Give a reason for life todoketai

Kitto doko ka ni "kotae" aru 

Umarete kita kotae ga

Hito wa mina, sore o motome

Yarusenai nogasenai yume ni mukau no

Kizutsuku koto wa kowakunai dakedo keshite tsuyokunai

Tada, nani mo shinai mama de kuyandari wa shitakunai

Here we go! go! Hashiri tsudzukeru dare ni mo tomerare wa shinai

Mirai no jibun e to Give a reason for life todo ketai

            At the end of her song, she stood on one leg and held one pompom up with her right hand.  She also winked.  Everyone, both Acme and Perfecto, applauded the Japanese skunkmaid's singing.  Soon, the game resumed.  The battle was tough, but Acme came through.  Ryoko exclaimed "Yatta!" [We did it!]  All of the team hi-fived each other, and Ryoko came with the other cheerleaders.  She smiled to them and said, "Omedetou, chiimu!" [Congratulations, team!]  After reading the subtitling, Plucky replied, "Thanks… er, arigato, Ryoko!"  Ryoko simply giggled.  That evening, the gang had a party outside Ryoko's home.  Kendo and Arashi displayed a few martial arts moves, as did Ryoko.  After that, Ryoko went inside the home to get on her elaborate kimono and sang for them.  She didn't bundle her hair up (though she'd do so if necessary), since she liked her hair to flow.  She soon danced elegantly and served some treats to all.

            But soon, two spirits appeared before everyone.  They were the spirits of the twins' parents.  The male ghost said, "Konbanwa.  I am Yoshinori, the twins' father.  With me is their mother, my wife, Rina."  Kendo and Ryoko stood before them.  They said, "Otousan?  Okaasan?"  [Father?  Mother?]  Yoshinori said, "Listen everyone.  The evil Shogun Tengu is coming!"  Plucky said, "Shogun Tengu?"  Buster said, "Don't you remember?  Kendo said he was the guy who offed these two!"  It was then that all remembered.  Rina said, "He and eight of his henchmen are nearing your homes even as we speak!  Gather whatever allies you can in the area.  Hurry!  Or you will join us in death!"  Everyone nodded as the two spirits returned to heaven.

Chapter 2: Allies Gather

[Note: This story takes place between Sonic Adventure 1 and Sonic Adventure 2.]

            The next afternoon, two characters were racing through Wackyland.  D-Boy Whitewulf was racing through with his mentor… none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.  The two were doing some rail grinding, practice battles, and various other tricks.  As they prepared to leave Wackyland, the two raced to the exit singing…

Well, I don't show off, don't criticize  
I'm just livin' by my own feelings  
And I won't give in, won't compromise  
I just only have a steadfast heart of gold  
  
I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be taught  
But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word  
Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason  
I got my way, my own way  
  
It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight  
There is no way I will run away from all of my frights  
Long as the voice inside me say go, I will always keep on running  
There is no way to stop from going to the very top  
  
It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right  
  
Well, I won't look back I don't need to  
Time won't wait and I got so much to do  
  
Where do I stop, it's all a blur and so unclear  
Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong  
  
This fight is not for anybody, this is purely for myself  
There is no way I'm gonna give up 'til the very end  
I can't tell what is wrong and what is right, I've got to find the answer  
But I do there's no way I will ever give up  
  
Place all your bets an the one you think is right

[The two dance along to the guitar solo until the final part]

It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight  
There is no way I will run away from all of my frights  
Long as the voice inside me say go, I will always keep on running  
There is no way to stop from going to the very top

It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right

            As the song finished, Sonic and D-Boy made it out of Wackyland.  Waiting for them outside was Sonic's lovely mate, Sally (they were married a while ago… er, long story), their twin children SJ [Sonic Jr.] and Lily (again, long story), and their other friends.  There was also Harmony and Melody… and their nine children (once again, long story… but rest assured that Harmony and Melody are indeed married… and yes, Harmony is a male).  Bunnie, who was deroboticized after the fall of their enemy Robotnik, said, "Welcome back, sugar-hog!"  Sonic thanked her and said, "So, what's up?"

            Sally said, "We've a bit of a problem in this land.  There's a villain named Shogun Tengu who's about to attack!  From reports we've received, he sounds very powerful.  Fortunately we've contacted Knuckles; we may need the Chaos Emeralds, and he volunteered to help us find them!"  D-Boy Whitewulf said, "No more needed to be said, your majesty.  I'll help my mentor Sonic find them!"  D-Boy referred to Sally as "majesty" since she was indeed royalty.  Sonic said, "Hey, D-Boy!  Maybe when we get all seven, I can teach you how to use the powers as well!"  "Thanks, Sonic!" replied the wolf as he joined him.  Tails, a two-tailed fox and sidekick of Sonic, soon followed.

            Not too far away, near the coast, another group of toons soon came.  They were the Animaniacs characters, and they too came, since the Tiny Toons were of their "sister show".  They soon noticed two purple skunks.  Hello Nurse said, "I didn't know Fifi had a black wig."  Dr. Scratchensniff said, "No… that's not Fifi… that skunk girl is Asian.  Japanese, to be exact."  Indeed, both were Japanese—the two were Kendo and Ryoko.  Both the twins bowed, and Kendo said, "Konnichiwa, my friends!  I'm glad we have visitors here.  But alas, you've come at a very bad time!"  Minerva Mink said, "Why is that?"  Kendo soon explained, "Our feared enemy, Shogun Tengu, is soon coming!  He is a vicious monster; in fact, he was the very evil that killed our parents long ago!  And now he plans to threaten the people of this land as well!"  Ryoko said, "Watashi-tachi wa tatakai no tameni junbi suru beki desu!"  Yakko, who was relatively fluent in Japanese, translated for the rest, "This lady said we must prepare for the battle!"  Mr. Plotz said, "Um, sorry.  We forgot to ask your names."  Kendo said, "I am Kendo Gekishuu, and this is my twin sister Ryoko!"  Wakko said, "It is faboo to meet you!"  Ryoko looked at Wakko strangely and said, "Eto… 'Fabuu' wadō iu imi desu ka?" [Um… what does "Faboo" mean?]  Wakko read the subtitle and understood the Japanese skunkmaid's confusion.  So he said, "You know… cool!  Great!  Superb."  Kendo said, "I think a close equivalent in our language is 'Y­­uuryou!'"  Ryoko replied, "Ah!  Yuuryou!"  [Ah, excellent!]  Kendo said, "Well, all things considered, we must prepare for the battle to come!"  The toons nodded and followed the twins.

            As all three groups—Tiny Toons, Animaniacs, and Sonic characters—prepared for what was to come, somewhere in a floating fortress far off the coast, the evil Shogun Tengu prepared as well.  He said, "Now I shall prepare my eight warriors to attack that land!  I summon my eight chosen fighters!  Kazan!  Houkiboshi!  Kanketsusen!  Jikiarashi!  Shippuu!  Dokueki!  Toukakansei!  Gesshoku!  Come forth!  I, your master, Shogun Tengu, command you!"  Eight shadowed figures emerged before their master.  They awaited their orders.  Tengu said, "The time has come for attack!  I think I'll send Kazan and Kanketsusen first!"  Kazan was a lizard with powers of fire, and was dressed in red armor.  Kanketsusen was a crane with power over water.  He wore a basket-like hat and sea blue robe.  The two stepped forward and said, "We await your commands, master!"  Tengu then prepared them for their first attack.

Chapter 3: The First Strike

            Harmony and Melody were looking about, when one of their older children noticed Kazan.  Kazan was running rampant, scorching the forest with his powers of fire—including his favorite attack, called "Turbo Flame" (a stream of flame that came from his mouth, hands, and the point of his upraised tail)!  Alarmed, they went and told the rest of the toons.  Melody looked up and also noticed a threat—Kanketsusen was planning to destroy the dam!  Melody used her magic to contact the rest.  They got the message (it was short and to the point) and they all prepared to combat the menace.  Kazan ran about, setting more of the forest on fire, saying, "This damage will surely please my master, Tengu!"  "Not so fast, hot-shot!" said two voices.  Buster and Babs had seen the carnage and prepared to counter attack!  Kazan looked at them and, with an evil sneer, said, "So, you want to stop me from burning this place?  Allow me to introduce myself.  I am Kazan.  The name means 'volcano' in the Japanese language.  I have the power of fire at my command.  But enough with the intro.  Time for some fried rabbit!"  He started throwing fireballs at the rabbits.  Buster said, "Look out, Babs!  Incoming hotfoot!"  Babs barely dodged and said, "What do you say, we 'cool his jets', Buster?"  Buster nodded, reached behind his back, and got out a squirt gun!  With a couple of sprays, Kazan burst into a flash of light.  The water had somehow extinguished his Fire Powers, changing him into a non-anthropomorphic lizard.  This transformation baffled even them.

            While Buster and Babs were taking on Kazan, Fifi, Kendo, and Ryoko went to the dam to stop Kanketsusen.  The mad crane was preparing a spell to make the water burst out of the dam itself, when Ryoko yelled, "Yamete!  Damu o kuzusanai de!" [Stop!  Don't destroy the dam!]  Kanketsusen looked toward where the voice came from, and saw the three skunks.  "Ah," sneered the mad crane, "the two children of my master's victims have come.  And they brought a friend!  How nice!  Well, my lady, I am Kanketsusen, which when translated into English, means 'geyser'.  Rather appropriate, since I have powers over water."  Fifi said, "We weel not let vous have vous way weeth ze dam!"  Kanketsusen replied, "Let's see you try to stop me, Frenchie!"  At that, Kanketsusen send out a beam of water, called the "Force Gusher", from his staff toward them.  Kendo and Ryoko ducked and saved Fifi when she was about to fall off the dam's ledge.  Kendo said, "We have you, Fifi.  I doubt the Phoenix would want to revive you again so soon."  Ryoko then did a tuck and roll, followed by a sweep kick to unbalance her foe.  When Kanketsusen started to fly (he was a bird, after all), Kendo found a loose rock and threw it at the bird, sending it plunging into the water, where he dissolved into the water.  Coming out of the water was a non-anthropomorphic crane.  "Kimyou," [Strange] Ryoko said.  Kendo replied, "Tengu no senshi wa kimyou tsuneni desu.  Tomoare, watashi-tachi no tomodachi de tenken shimasho."  [Tengu's warriors are always strange.  In any case, let us check on our friends.]

            Tengu, furious that his first two henchmen had been taken out so easily, prepared two more of his followers for battle.  Tengu said, "Houkiboshi!  Jikiarashi!  Come forward and receive the commands of your master!"  Houkiboshi, a dark fairy [male] stepped forward, followed by Jikiarashi, a porcupine with powers of electricity and magnetism.  Houkiboshi wore a black loincloth and had a skull tattoo on his chest.  Jikiarashi wore a sort of rubber suit and had a lightning rod-like staff.  Tengu said, "Kazan and Kanketsusen have fallen.  Go to Acme Acres and lay waste to it!"  "To hear is to obey, master!" said the two as they vanished from their master's presence.  Knuckles saw this vision from the Master Emerald.  He went to Acme Acres and told D-Boy and Sonic.  "Looks like we'd really need to find a way to combat Tengu, if he comes himself!" said D-Boy.  "Right," replied Sonic, "Let's go look for the seven Chaos Emeralds!  We can use them in that battle."  Knuckles said, "What are we waiting for?  Let's go Emerald hunting!"  Sally said before they left, "The rest of us can handle the henchmen.  Good luck!"  The three then went to find the gems that would empower them to battle their enemy.

Chapter 4: Even More Trouble

            While Sonic, D-Boy, and Knuckles went hunting for the Emeralds, Tengu's henchman Houkiboshi attacked the main street of Acme Acres.  With his "Shadow Touch" (which looked like a "beam" of blackness that came from the palm of his hand), many toons' life energy was drained.  The victims had just enough energy to stay alive.  Houkiboshi sneered, "With the toons weakened, they will have no choice but to submit to my master, Shogun Tengu!"  "Think again, fly boy!" said a country voice.  It was Bunnie.  She and Mary Melody took it upon themselves to take care of the dark fairy.  "So, what brings you ladies to see me?" asked Houkiboshi.  Mary Melody replied, "You picked the wrong toons to fight with, mister!"  "My name is Houkiboshi," he said.  "In your language, the word translates into 'comet'.  But despite my name's relevance to light, I am of the Dark Side!"  Bunnie said, "Listen, ruffian, y'all ain't havin' your way with this land if ah have anything to say about it!"  "We'll see who falls first!" shouted the evil fairy.  He then said, "Shadow Touch!" and hit Mary Melody with it!  Bunnie caught the weakened human toon, and said, "You all right, Mary-girl?"  Mary said, "I'll be fine.  Just take care of this creep!"  Bunnie nodded, put her to where she can rest and regain her strength, and then prepared to take out Houkiboshi.  Just as the dark fairy was about to drain Bunnie with his Shadow Touch, Bunnie made a kick onto his tattooed chest.  Bunnie soon saw that the tattoo was more than just for looks; it was where he drew his power from, and most likely where he stored the energy drained.  With another, stronger kick, Bunnie fell the evil fairy.  Houkiboshi soon dissolved into nothingness, and the energy drained returned to the victims.  Mary Melody said, "Thanks, Bunnie."  "No problem, Mary-girl," replied Bunnie.  "Let's rejoin the rest."

            Meanwhile, Sonic, D-Boy, and Knuckles were hunting for the seven Chaos Emeralds.  The first one they found was the Yellow Chaos Emerald, and it proved to be easy to find.  Knuckles used the same ability of tracking Master Emerald pieces (whenever the Master Emerald shattered) to finding them.  Somehow, all the Chaos Emeralds were pulled into Wackyland, and the Yellow Chaos Emerald was found in a desert-like area.  The Sphinx, one of Gogo Dodo's friends, helped the three dig up the gem.  "That was easy," said D-Boy.  "Don't get too comfortable, D-Boy," said Sonic, "The others might not be as easy to find."  Truer words could not have been said, since the next one, the White Chaos Emerald, was in a Greek Ruins area.  A mad Cyclops, driven that way due to hunger and a strange dark energy, attacked the three.  Fortunately, Gogo's Pegasus friend helped in the fight.  Knuckles and D-Boy did a punch in the Cyclops' eye to vanquish it.  The third Emerald—the Green Emerald—rested in a giant mushroom forest.  "The place reminds me of Mushroom Hill back at home," commented Knuckles.  Some weird toons with mushroom features lived there.  Of them, some were good, but others were bad.  Sonic, D-Boy, and Knuckles had to fight the bad ones and help the good ones in hunting for the Green Emerald.  It was soon found in the largest mushroom, but a Giant Centipede obstructed the path.  "Step aside and let us pass, bug!  We need that gem!" said D-Boy.  The bug, however, was not fazed, and prepared to dive at them.  Sonic then did his signature move, the Sonic Spin, and slammed the worm-like fiend against the giant fungus.  Not only did it defeat the monster, but it also loosened the stone from the mushroom.  The trio now had three Chaos Emeralds.  Only four more were needed.

            Jikiarashi soon infiltrated the power plant of Acme Acres, threatening to cause a black out followed by a deadly energy surge.  His plan was to drain the power plant and all of the town, charge himself up, then let loose his Plasma Storm, which was his special technique (by now, the toons learned that all the villains had their special techniques).  The four sent to take care of this villain were Dizzy, Tails, Amy, and Minerva.  Dizzy looked and said, "He look funny!"  Tails said, "Yeah, he may look funny, but since he's one of this Tengu guy's goons, he must be strong!"  Jikiarashi noticed and said, "You bet I'm tough!  The name's Jikiarashi.  My name means 'magnetic storm'.  I have power over electricity!  And I will soon demonstrate it on all of Acme Acres!  How about I give you a sample?"  Jikiarashi soon made a pose and shouted, "PLASMA STORM!"  A gigantic column of energy (with the evil porcupine morph in the middle of it) shot upward.  This was followed by a shower of beams of electrical energy falling all around the four.  After the storm subsided, Minerva said, "Ugh!  This will definitely give me static cling!"  Amy said, "We've no time to worry about style!  We need to stop Jikiarashi!  Any ideas?"  Minerva said, "I could try my charm…"  The mink then did a pose toward Jikiarashi, but the porcupine was unfazed.  He said, "Master Tengu told me never to be distracted, no matter how alluring that distraction may be!"  He then did another technique.  He held his fist out and said, "Magnetic Fist!"  A projectile of electromagnetic energy, shaped like his fist, shot toward Minerva, knocking her back!  Dizzy growled, "You not nice!  Me make you pay!"  Dizzy then spun around and went in his tornado form, preparing to send Jikiarashi for a spin!  But the porcupine was prepared with another Magnetic Fist, sending him against the wall.  But this distracted him enough for Tails to carry Amy over Jikiarashi's head.  "Now, Amy!" said Tails as he let her loose.  Amy got out her Piko Piko Hammer and struck the evil porcupine on the head, knocking him out.  Soon, in a flash of light, the evil monster vanished.  "We did it!" Amy cheered.  Dizzy and Minerva applauded the two.  They then left the power plant, preparing for whatever else Shogun Tengu had planned for them.

            Tengu was most displeased, to say the least, when he learned that Jikiarashi and Houkiboshi were defeated.  He summoned Shippuu, a rat with powers over wind and weather, and Dokueki, a weasel with poison powers.  Shippuu wore a gray uniform with a darker gray cape, and held a large fan, which he used to cast his wind spells.  Dokueki had a leather armor vest, leather pants and boots, and a hood and cloak.  He had poison weapons and potions.  Tengu said, "Shippuu… Dokueki… you know what to do!"  "Right!" the two said.  They soon left their master's presence, preparing to attack.  Shippuu said to Dokueki, "Dokueki, I have a plan."  "What is it, Shippuu?" Dokueki asked.  Shippuu said, "Acme Acres must have a chemical plant somewhere.  You find a way to blow it up, and I'll use my wind powers to turn it into a toxic storm, and give the land a REAL ecological nightmare!"  The two laughed evilly as they continued on their way to strike their target.

            Soon, the villains arrived at their spot.  Dokueki soon found a way into the chemical plant through the sewers.  The guards had little time to retaliate.  Fortunately, Kendo and Ryoko saw the weasel go into the sewers and notified the others.  Shirley teleported herself, Sally, and the Warner Siblings into the chemical plant as well.  Dokueki found the master lab, where the most dangerous chemicals were kept.  "All I need to do is prepare these bombs, and this whole plant will go kaboom!  Then, Shippuu will use his wind magic to create a toxic storm and ruin the whole land!  Ha, ha…"  "I don't think so, weasel!" said Sally as she and the rest came out of hiding!  Yakko said, "You really shouldn't be here, Mr. Weasel.  It's dangerous."  "I know.  That's why I'm going to set time bombs instead of regular ones!" replied Dokueki.  "And my name is Dokueki.  It means 'venom', and for good reason!"  Dokueki got out some poison-tipped daggers and started throwing them at his foes.  The Warner Siblings got out special shields to stop the daggers.  Dot said, "Hey!  You shouldn't throw knives!"  Wakko then went up and said, "Use fun stuff, like this mallet!" and hit him with the mallet as he said so.  After recovering from the hit, Dokueki said, "All right, that's it!  TOXIC BOMB!!!"  A large orb of toxics prepared to float over the lab.  The explosion would cause the chemicals to explode as well.  Shirley said, "Sally!  Like, knock him out, er sum junk.  I'll, like, try to contain the explosion, okay?"  Sally nodded and jump kicked toward Dokueki, who was soon knocked down.  "Have a seat, Dokueki!" said Sally as she tied him to a chair.  Shirley then contained the Toxic Bomb in a force field.  When it exploded, it only exploded in the bubble.  With a very mischievous smile, she dumped the toxics onto the weasel.  He dissolved into his own toxics.  Shirley warped herself and the others out before they could get poisoned.

            Shippuu awaited on the mountaintop for the explosion, which never came.  Soon, Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Rotor arrived.  "What are you waiting for, rat?" said Plucky.  Shippuu replied, "I'm waiting for Dokueki to blow up the chemical plant.  Something must've delayed him."  Buster said, "I guess Shirley, Sally, and the Warner kids must've stopped him."  The evil rat said, "Impossible!  Well, in a pinch, I guess a tornado will do."  Rotor said, "Oh, no you don't!" and grabbed him.  Babs said, "Who are you and what was your scheme?"  Shippuu said, "I am Shippuu.  In your language, it translates into 'hurricane.'  I am a master of wind magic."  He then elbow-jabbed Rotor to get free, picked up his fan, and said, "Tempest Wind!"  A large gust blew toward them, almost blowing the gang away.  Plucky said, "Remember when Monty turned into an air elemental and we threw mud into the funnel?"  Buster and Babs nodded, and got the idea.  They picked up dirt and tossed it onto the fan when there was a break.  Soon, the fan was cluttered up and it broke.  Shippuu was now powerless.  Rotor picked up some rocks and threw them at the rat, which then collapsed and dissolved into mists.  When the mists cleared, they saw a non-anthropomorphic rat scurrying away.  Rotor said, "Weird!  It's as if all these creatures were created by magic."  Sally, Shirley, and the Warner Siblings soon caught up and said, "They are created magically.  These are Shogun Tengu's creatures!"  Rotor, who learned earlier of Shogun Tengu, said, "Right!  And I fear he may not be finished yet!  What else does the creep have up his sleeve?"  Tengu, eavesdropping on the conversation with a vision spell, said, "Oh, I'll show you what I have next!"  He soon prepared to call his final two henchmen.  "If these two fall," Tengu said to himself, "I will have to take on Acme Acres myself!"

            Back in Wackyland, D-Boy, Knuckles, and Sonic had just gotten the Blue Chaos Emerald out of the lake.  With Gogo's help, they had special breathing bubble helmets to help them survive underwater.  After getting back to the surface, D-Boy said, "Well, that's four down and three to go."  Knuckles said, "So far, we have the Yellow, White, Green, and Blue Emeralds."  Sonic added, "That leaves only the Red, Cyan, and Purple Emeralds."  On the way to a weird, curvy volcano—where the Red Emerald was hidden—D-Boy said, "I know a special move that will help us if we need to fight Tengu.  It's called the Fusion Technique.  It's kind of like a dance."  With a special scroll, he showed the poses of the dance, and what to say.  He also listed the conditions needed for it to be successful.  Knuckles and Sonic nodded, indicating they understand.  Once at the volcano, the toon flames chanted their crazy laugh as they pursued the three.  D-Boy said, "I can handle them!  Watch this!"  He then thrusted his right paw forward and chanted,

            "Chilling winds, come to my hand!

            Extinguish these flames, this I command!

            ANTARCTIC WINDSTORM!!!"

            At that, a very cold wind flew past the white wolf, which snuffed out the horde of miniscule match flames.  Sonic and Knuckles then ran ahead and picked up the Red Chaos Emerald.  Once the three got out, they went to find the Purple Chaos Emerald, which was in the surreal landscape of melting clocks.  But some of the Emerald's powers warped the landscape even more, creating treacherous walkways over seemingly bottomless pits.  But this was no problem for Knuckles.  He simply glided across, picked up the Purple Chaos Emerald, and glided back.  This left only one last emerald… the Cyan Chaos Emerald!  This Emerald was on the cold summit of a mountain.  Unlike the hot interior of the volcano, the chilling winds greeted the heroic trio.  But they knew they needed to get the Chaos Emeralds to help their friends.  They bravely climbed up the volcano, but an abominable snowman—not a yeti, but a giant toon snowman with a bad attitude—blocked the way to the cave that the Chaos Emerald rested in.  D-Boy cast a quick fireball at the monster, and Sonic and Knuckles did a combined attack that finished off the creep.  Sonic then went into the cave, buzzed into the ice wall with his Sonic Spin, and got the Cyan Emerald out!  "We did it!" cheered Sonic.  "We have all seven Chaos Emeralds!"  "All right!" cheered D-Boy.  "Let's get back to our friends!"  Knuckles said, "Yeah, let's show this Shogun Tengu who's boss!"  The three then went back to Acme Acres with the seven Chaos Emeralds in tow.

Chapter 5: Countdown to Tengu

            While the three Emerald hunters returned back to Acme Acres, Shogun Tengu mustered up his last two servants.  One was a panther in a ninja costume.  His name was Toukakansei.  The other was a female white fox in a sorceress' gown, holding a staff with a white diamond on it.  Her name was Gesshoku.  Tengu said, "Toukakansei!  Gesshoku!  I'm counting on you to take out Acme Acres!  Don't let me down as the previous six did!"  "To hear is to obey, Master Tengu!" replied the two evil creatures as they left their master's presence to attack the toon world.  Once they had arrived, Gesshoku cast a spell that covered the whole land in darkness, even during the daytime.  This allowed her friend Toukakansei to attack under the cover of darkness… and since darkness was his element, he was almost invincible!  Sally was knocked down when the panther ninja ran by her.  "Whoa!" she said, "That panther is fast!  But I've faith he's not as fast as Sonic!"  Bunnie said, "How did it get dark this time of day?"  Sally replied, "It's got to be another of Tengu's lackeys!"  Tails confirmed her suspicion by saying, "Aunt Sally!  Look!  Some lady is casting a spell to make the sky dark!"

            Sonic, Knuckles, and D-Boy soon returned and saw Acme Acres covered in magic-induced darkness.  Sonic said, "This reminds me of when Robotnik took over our homeland!"  Sally said, "Sonic!  There's a panther ninja running rampant in the city!  Find him and stop him!"  Sonic said, "Gotcha, Sal!"  D-Boy said, "Knuckles and I will take care of what's causing this unnatural darkness!  Be careful, Sonic!"  Sonic nodded to his wolf student and raced off to find Toukakansei, while Knuckles and D-Boy went to face Gesshoku.  Sonic soon caught up with the ninja.  He said, "Stop right there, kitty!"  The ninja turned around and said, "Ah, the fabled Sonic the Hedgehog, eh?  Pleased to meet you!  I am Toukakansei.  The name means "blackout".  That is because I am virtually unstoppable under the cover of darkness!  Think you can stop me?  Go ahead and try!"  Sonic said, "You bet we will stop you and your friend, Touky!"  Sonic and Toukakansei raced down the street.  As Sally predicted, Sonic was faster.  But Toukakansei had some dirty tricks to waylay the hedgehog.  "Take this, rodent!" he roared.  "Dark Mine!"  A black spiked orb was tossed toward the blue blur.  Sonic barely dodged it, and saw it explode!  "Hey, that's rude!" Sonic said as he kept running.  Toukakansei said, "Master Tengu taught us to do whatever it takes to win!"  Sonic said, "Time to teach you a lesson!  I dare you to try that again!"  Toukakansei took the bait, and tossed another Dark Mine.  Sonic did a Spin Dash that sent the mine back at Toukakansei, and the panther ninja was absorbed in the explosion.  When the flash cleared, a panther cub was left behind.  "Seriously weird!" Sonic said.  He picked up the little panther cub and raced back to find Sally.

            While Sonic returned from his fight with Toukakansei, D-Boy and Knuckles went and found Gesshoku.  She said, "Welcome, wolf and echidna.  I am Gesshoku.  My name means 'lunar eclipse'.  So my powers are mainly those that block out light, sun or moon.  With that, those that rely on darkness are virtually unstoppable!"  D-Boy replied, "If anyone can beat your friends, it's me, Sonic, and Knuckles… as well as the rest of the Freedom Fighters!"  Knuckles used one of the Chaos Emeralds to send a beam toward Gesshoku.  But she dodged and said, "Lunar Blast!"  A beam of white light came from her scepter which knocked the two back.  D-Boy and Knuckles looked at each other, nodded, and plowed toward her with their fists.  The scepter cracked, and Gesshoku screamed, glowed, and reverted back into a non-anthro white fox.  D-Boy said, "Whoa!  This is bizarre!  But at least we've taken care of Tengu's lackeys!"  "But now you must face the leader himself!" said an eerie voice.  Everyone looked toward the sky, and saw Tengu's image.  The evil Japanese monster said, "I have arrived!"  The image faded, and Tengu himself flew downward.  Sonic and D-Boy got near, as did Minerva and Sally.  But as soon as the rest came, Tengu cast a spell and trapped them all in crystal… all except D-Boy, Sonic, Minerva, and Sally.  "To break the spell," said Tengu, "defeat me in combat!"  Sonic, Sally, D-Boy, and Minerva all said, "Let's do it!" and charged to attack, but they had trouble landing a blow… then D-Boy said, "Wait!  The Fusion Dance!  Sonic, let's use the Chaos Emeralds to go Super, and then fuse!"

Chapter 6: Tengu Meets His Match

            D-Boy showed the various poses in the technique to Sonic, as well as Sally and Minerva, since he had a feeling they may need to fight soon.  Then Sonic and D-Boy went into their super forms.  "Remember, Sonic," said D-Boy, "the form will last only for thirty minutes… and then we must wait an hour before we can fuse again!"  Sonic replied, "Got it!"  The two then did the dance and said, "Fuuuuu…SION-HA!!!"  The two then fused from Super Sonic and Ultra Whitewulf [D-Boy's super form, which resembled an electric blue wolf in white biker clothes] into Omega Wolfhog.  As a mix of wolf and hedgehog, the two spoke with both voices speaking in unison.  "Time to take out the trash!" said Omega Wolfhog as he charged toward Tengu.  Tengu started casting various spells at the fused warrior, but the speed made him hard to hit.  Soon, one hit was scored on Tengu.  "Urgh!" groaned Tengu.  "Your combined might is great!  But how great is it when I increase the ante?"  "We've been waiting for you to turn up the heat!" replied Omega Wolfhog.  The evil bird-like monster soon increased his power.  He then said, "How do you like that?!"  Omega replied, "Is that all you've got?"  He then scored another hit on Tengu.

            But Tengu soon learned that the weakness was time.  So all Tengu had to do was dodge the blows until their time ran out.  Soon, the fusion wore off.  "Sonic!" said D-Boy.  "It wore off!"  Sonic replied, "Whoa!  Now we gotta wait an hour till we can use it again."  For thirty minutes, all four had to dodge Tengu's spells.  Then D-Boy said, "Sally!  Minerva!  You try the Fusion!  You saw how we did it!"  Minerva said, "Are you sure we can?"  Sally replied, "We won't know unless we try, Minerva!"  Sally and Minerva did the same moves Sonic and D-Boy did earlier, and said, "Fuuuuu…SION-HA!!!"  The two girls fused into another combined warrior.  Sally's voice and Minerva's voice were mixed in unison as well.  The fused female said, "What do you get when you fuse Sally with Minerva?  How about Salerva?!"  Salerva soon charged toward Tengu with a kick.  She then said to the boys, "Better find a place to hide so you can wait out the rest of the hour!  We'll loosen him up for you!"  "Thanks," said Sonic and D-Boy as they went to hide.

            To pass the rest of the time, Sonic and D-Boy gathered rings so they could get back into their super forms when it was time.  Eventually, both Tengu and Salerva started to grow weary.  Eventually, the thirty minutes were up, and Salerva split into Sally and Minerva again.  Super Sonic and Ultra Whitewulf fused into Omega Wolfhog again and returned to finish the fight.  

As Omega Wolfhog battled Tengu, somewhere in the background, a band was singing a song to cheer them on.  It went something like this:

Thunder, rain, and lightning   
Danger, water rising   
Clamour, sirens wailing   
It's such a bad sign 

Shadows of dark creatures   
Steel clouds floating in the air   
People run for shelter   
What's gonna happen to us!? 

All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake   
I see the chaos for everyone who are we what can we do   
You and I are the same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change   
Your's is filled with evil and mine's not there is no way I can lose 

Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go   
I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last   
I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others   
Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do 

OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GONNA BE ALL RIGHT 

Ancient city blazing   
Shadows keep attacking   
Little children crying   
Confusion, hopeless anger 

I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy   
All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way 

Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go   
I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last   
I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others   
Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do

OPEN YOUR HEART...AND YOU'LL SEE...

If it won't stop, there will be no future for us   
Its heart is tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free   
  


I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last   
Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do

GOTTA OPEN YOUR HEART, DUDE!

Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go   
I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last   
I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others   
Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do

OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GONNA BE ALL RIGHT

With a couple ramming attacks, Tengu soon grew weary and said, "I must retreat!  You win this day, but we shall meet again!"  At that, Tengu vanished, and the people trapped in crystal were freed, just in time for Omega Wolfhog to split into Sonic and D-Boy again.  Acme Acres was safe!

Epilog

            Everyone met in the woods.  A picnic was prepared to celebrate the rescue of Acme Acres.  D-Boy, Sonic, Sally, and Minerva were the guests of honor of the occasion.  Sonic replied, "We just did what we wanted to do.  No one messes with our friends!"  Ryoko performed "Give a Reason" again to celebrate.  Soon, Sonic and his friends, as well as the Animaniacs cast, decided it was time to leave.  Kendo said, "Farewell, friends.  May we meet again."  Ryoko added, "Mata." [See you later.]

The End

Cast:

Kath Soucie as Fifi

Gail Matthius as Shirley

Joe Alaskey as Plucky

Charles Adler as Buster

Daniel Wheeler as D-Boy Whitewulf

Jaleel White as Sonic

Kath Soucie as Sally

Megumi Hayashibara as Ryoko

Kyle Hebert as Kendo

Noriyuki "Pat" Morita as Arashi

Usako Kononoe as Rina

Jackie Chan as Yoshinori

Tress MacNeille as Hello Nurse

Julie Brown as Minerva Mink

Rob Paulsen as Dr. Scratchensniff

Rob Paulsen as Yakko

Jess Harnell as Wakko

James Avery (assuming he's still alive) as Shogun Tengu

Jim Carrey as Kazan

Hadley Kay as Kanketsusen

Nathan Lane as Houkiboshi

Dan Castellaneta as Jikiarashi

Ryan Drummand as Shippuu

Jonathan Freeman as Dokueki

The JAM as Toukakansei

June Foray as Gesshoku

Daniel Wheeler AND Jaleel White as Omega Wolfhog

Kath Soucie AND Julie Brown as Salerva

"Give a Reason" by Megumi Hayashibara, from Slayers Next.  © Its owner.  Performed by Megumi Hayashibara.

"It Doesn't Matter" originally sung by Tony Harnell © SEGA.  Performed by Daniel Wheeler and Jaleel White

"Open Your Heart" sung by Johnny Gioeli et al © SEGA

"Dragonball Z" © Akira Toriyama

Translation to Give a Reason

ME magurushii jikan no mure ga

Hashiri nukeru machi wa sabanna

Kawaru ga waru syuuru na nyuusu

Asu ni nareba, dare mo wasureteru

[Things are moving so fast, the moments ticking by

The city that it runs through is a savanna.

Sure news of an ill change...

We'll get used to it tomorrow, everyone will forget.] 

Ikiteiru ima, ikiteiru

Sonna naka de nani ka motome

Mogaku you ni nukedasu you ni

Kono chikara o tameshite mitakute

[I live now, I live...

Like it's inside, something searches...

As if it were struggling, as if it were sneaking away,

It wants to test this power.]

Kitto doko ka ni "kotae" aru Umarete kita kotae ga

Hito wa mina, sore o motome

Yarusenai nogasenai yume ni mukau no

[Surely, somewhere there lies "the answer," the answer which was born,

That is what all people wish for,

Facing the dreary dream that they can't let go.]

Kizutsuku koto wa kowakunai dakedo keshite tsuyokunai

Tada, nani mo shinai mama de kuyandari wa shitakunai

Here we go! go! Hashiri tsudzukeru dare ni mo tomerare wa shinai

Mirai no jibun e to Give a reason for life todo ketai

[I'm not afraid of getting hurt, but it's not hard to erase.

It's just the way it is without doing anything, and I don't want any regrets.

Here we go! go! Keep on running! No one will be able to stop us.

I want to give a reason for life to my future self.]

Hakari shirenai ookina yamiga

Oto o tatete mukatte kitte mo

Asa ga kireba dareka ga Ireba

Kokoro ni aru zetsubou wakeseru

[Don't know how big the darkness is

It makes a sound, and I face it.

Morning comes, and someone's there...

It's in my mind, vanishing in despair...]

motto tsuyoku IMEEJI shite hohoenderu jibuno

Shinjiteru omoi, sore ga

Nani yori mo dare yori mo yumeni chikadzuku

[I make a very strong image, and smile to myself...

Believe in those thoughts...

From what, from who, approaching the dream...]

GOORU ni mo tare tarishinai tadoe, Tadoritsuitatte

Atarashii yume ga kitto watashi no se naka osu kara

Here we go! go! Hashiri tsudzukeru darenimo tomerare wa shinai

Mirai no jibun e to Give a reason for life todoketai

[Head for my goal, even if I'm staggering...

I want new dreams to break out from within me...

Here we go! go! Keep on running! No one will be able to stop us.

I want to give a reason for life to my future self.]

Kitto doko ka ni "kotae" aru Umarete kita kotae ga

Hito wa mina, sore o motome

Yarusenai nogasenai yume ni mukau no

[Surely, somewhere there lies "the answer," the answer which was born,

That is what all people wish for,

Facing the dreary dream that they can't let go.]

Kizutsuku koto wa kowakunai dakedo keshite tsuyokunai

Tada, nani mo shinai mama de kuyandari wa shitakunai

Here we go! go! Hashiri tsudzukeru dare ni mo tomerare wa shinai

Mirai no jibun e to Give a reason for life todo ketai

[I'm not afraid of getting hurt, but it's not hard to erase.

It's just the way it is without doing anything, and I don't want any regrets.

Here we go! go! Keep on running! No one will be able to stop us.

I want to give a reason for life to my future self.]

Special thanks to JAM for helping with the casting and helping with henchman names.  And to Babelfish for helping a bit with translations.


End file.
